Ninja or The Black Hole
by SassMasterGeneral
Summary: Kim has to make a decision it involves Ron a retelling of a classic story KP style.


Kim has to make a decision; it involves Ron a retelling of a classic story KP style.

Disney has Kim Possible, Kim has Ron Stoppable, Ron has Rufus, Me I got Nothin'

Special Thanks to Texasdad for Beta and Proofreading this for my

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah Middleton Space Center a most remarkable place. They have rockets of course and robots and rumor has it that they are working on some living metal. This wholly remarkable place can not run it's self. And it doesn't. This chore lands on the shoulders of Dr James Timothy Possible.

Dr Possible, a great scientist, runs the complex with his usual tough but fair attitude. How a man who once gave a cybertronic battle suit to a rodent, accidentally launches rockets, argues that money does grow on trees and can't even do his own taxes runs a complex like the Middleton Space Center? Simple, any hard decision, is decided by a flip of a coin.

Oh one of Dr Possible other quirks has to do with his daughter, Kim. Kim is a very lovely girl. She's been on the swim team and became the head cheerleader in her sophomore year of high school and a straight A student, though Home EC and Driver ED have been challenging. Dr Possible was very protective of his daughter, everyone knows he had letting go issues, to him she will always as his little pigtailed Kimmie-Cub. The envelop of his "No Boys Ever" rule was pushed on a weekly basis, she was allowed to date as long as she didn't get serious. She was popular but spent most of her time in the company of her best friend Ron. Dr Possible will admit that Ronald was technically a male but his Ron-ness made him no threat.

So the events of yesterday perplexed Dr Possible, his daughter and Ronald where in a position that could and was described as a vertical CRP demonstration to which Ronald passed out do to lack of oxygen. Kim was interning with Dr Porter in the robotics labs and Ronald was interning in craft services. What also perplexes Dr Possible was his wife's now referred to as, Mrs. Dr Possible, reaction to the news, she was quote "tickled pink". Inquires were made, Kim said it was the result of a mood enhancing chip and "No Big". Dr Possible didn't buy this; to enhance a mood this mood must exist. Dr Possible recalled their friendship, Ron was always there to help her with her little "save the world" hobby even though he didn't have a knack for it. He even did this hobby for her when she had family obligations or ever wise incapability. Being a scientist Dr Possible required more data to troubleshoot this problem. Luckily, he knew just who to call upon for complete and ruthless intrusive information, at a price of course, his genius twin sons, Tim and Jim. They had been spying on their sister and her friends for years.

The data was in on Ronald Dean Stoppable. Blond hair, Brown eyes. Wait how can a blond haired boy have dark eyes? He'd have to ask his wife about genetics. But now not his problem. Gentleman's C in his classes except Home EC and English class?, he was teaching the cooking class, open a restaurant in the school lunchroom, waiting list was weeks. He noted that Ronald was assistant manager of Bueno Nacho for a few days but quit because he had to go help a friend in need, where was that boys priorities. He heard Ronald was doing well in craft services and some of his creations are employee favorites. His daughter was on the way of becomes a respected scientist or Medical Doctor. Ronald was going to be a cook? The report stated that he was a multi millionaire but blew the whole thing in a matter of days. Ronald even tried to take over the world once, but Dr Possible could excuse that youthful desertion. But the final thing on the report was inexcusable Ronald once appeared on "American Starmaker" that made him show folk, and everyone know how he hates show folk.

Dr Possible decided this must end now; an example must be made, but how to make it tough but fair. He called all the department heads, Dr Porter, Dr Chen, Professor Ramesh, Hank Perkins from legal, independent contractor Wade Load, and to stick a pin in it a guest appearance of Dr Possible's old college roommate Dr Dakken for that little taste of villainy. Their task at hand was discussed and debated. Some were appalled, but in the end a plan was devised.

Under the Middleton Space Center is a vast basement filled with inventions whose original purposes were forgotten by the absent minded scientists employed at the center. There are three doors, one door the subject will enter that leaves two doors in which to choose. Behind one door there will be a beautiful girl, picked from the finest of the Middleton Space Center Staff, how could this be allowed you ask, well employees and interns should really read the employee handbook, all 300 pages including Sanskrit footnotes. The other door, well it leads to a deep space probe, how deep? Ok everyone together now "Black Hole Deep". Now who would subject themselves to this you ask, well, you know you should really read the employee contract before you sign it now shouldn't you, even the small print. So that the sitch and tomorrow Ron Stoppable will have to choose.

"Life is so ferociously unfair," thought Kim as she sat in the arena next to her family. Seems everyone from Middleton was there. Was that Bonnie over there with some members of her cheer squad with signs saying black hole deep, black hole deep? She was really angry at her father she was no longer his little Kimmie Cub. She was a big girl, almost 17, she done many great things and Ron helped her and now her dad pulls this. Well no matter a few well placed club banana discount cards in the right hands and not only did she know which door was which but the girl behind the door.

Her name was Yori she was an exchange student from Japan. She was interning in the security section and rumored to be from some ninja school, yeah right. Ron seemed to know her; he did do a week in Japan. She did seem to spend a lot in his company lately, she laughs at his American style jokes and she saw her kiss him on the cheek once. I'm not jealin why would I jeal she thought.

She Couldn't stand the thought of Ron, her Ron blasting off into a black hole screaming the screams lowering in pitch as the gravity over taking the sound waves, pretty soon they be so lower they wouldn't be audible. It's true in space no one can hear you scream. That was a sobering thought. But on the other side of the coin, if Ron ended up with Yori where would that leave her, Ronless on Friday's? Could she stand seeing Ron in the company of Yori getting Ronnshine? They have been friends forever but now is she feeling something new, ugh if she keeps this up she going to break out in song. I will not Jeal I will not Jeal. This is like a whacked episode of Agony County or a normal episode of Pals she thought as the roar of the crowd snapped her from her thoughts.

Ron cringed as the crowd cheered at his entrance. This would be so cool if this wasn't going to kill us, he thought. Wow KP's dad was really wound tight. She kissed me and I get send into a space probe? But he had to admit the kiss was pretty badical. He wouldn't have let it go any farther it just didn't seem right, even though he thought of such things for the sake of there friendship he would entertain thoughts thoughts no longer. He was glad Yori was there to help him through it, and she liked liked him.

So here he is, in the old arena last time he was here he was being chased by a robot. Last time he was here Kim saved him, Ron looked at Kim. Boy was she beautiful. Need to can these thoughts get my head into the game. Kim what are you waiting for swing down and save me, thought Ron.

Eeeewww wait did KP just pick her nose? I know you sometimes have to clean for bats in the caves but in public? KP never does that and she did it again while she was staring at him. Ron my have nothing but air beneath the hair, but this could be a sign. And it happened again left nose hole, maybe she wants me to open the left door, my left or her left maybe stage left, but it is left right? No left, Right left, No No No Left, I must be thinking to much. He looked at Kim again, she had her finger in her nose almost up to her knuckle shaking her head to the left. This was a sign Ron walked over to the door on the left looked at Kim, her head was down, looked at the crowd, they were silent and quickly opened the door.

So there you have it and all I can say is "I got Nothin" in what is going through the mind of the girl who can do anything. So I live it up to you readers of Fan Fiction and all those who had to do an essay on Frank R. Stockton "The Lady, or the Tiger?" in Junior High. When Ron Stoppable opened the door did he fall into the arms of the beautiful ninja or Black Hole Deep via deep space probe? 


End file.
